Rozalin's Beginning
by DevilMayCry28
Summary: Sora, Kairi, and Riku are finally home on Destiny Islands and can spend their evenings with Rozalin, a young girl who has waited for them since the very start of it all. This is a one off. SoraxKairi. RikuxOC.


**_A/N: _Decided to do a one off Short Story. The idea has been stuck in my head for a while now (about a year), so I thought I might finally use it in a one off as it doesn't fit in with any of my other fanfics.**

* * *

_Kingdom Hearts. Something that indirectly sent my friends on a long adventure. When they all returned, Sora told me something that I promised I'd never forget, something that I would one day pass on to my children, and they to theirs. 'All hearts are filled with light.' And so, my world began to open up..._

* * *

Looking out of her bedroom window, Roza could see her three closest friends standing their looking up. Sora had thrown a small pebble at her window to get her attention. Smiling, she rushed down stairs and out the front door to greet them.

"About time, Roza. Don't tell me you're getting as lazy as Sora is." Riku said, smirking, causing both her and Kairi to giggle. The look on Sora's face was priceless.

"You know that's not gonna happen any time soon." She couldn't stop herself from grinning heaps, earning a frown from Sora that was quickly followed by a pout.

"Come on you guys!" Kairi called out to us from the top of the hill Rozalin's street was on, "it's almost sunset." She waved once and disappeared down the hill.

"Race ya's," Roza said, leaning over slightly, getting ready to run, "ready, and..." She took off in the direction Kairi went, leaving a confused Sora and Riku behind her.

The two boys easily caught up to Roza and Kairi, but didn't pass either of them until they neared the boats, quickly climbing in one and leaving the other boat for the girls. A short boat ride away and they reached the island, somethow managing to come a draw.

"We would've won if you two didn't cheat." Sora laughed as he dodged a large splash of water sent in his direction.

"You wish." Roza teased. She noticed he started to bend over to splash up water and she quickly hid behind Riku, who ended up soaking wet. She and Kairi laughed as Riku tackled Sora into the water and they hi-fived.

* * *

"Hey guys?" Roza looked at her friends sitting next to her, and continued talking when they looked at her, "next time, would it be okay if I travelled with you? I want to see what you saw, meet who you met." She smiled sweetly, trying to win them over.

"Sounds like a plan." Kairi nodded in agreement, Sora giving a goofy grin. Though Riku was still very quiet, looking out at the disappearing sun meeting the ocean.

"Riku?" Rozalin's voice was barely there, but still loud enough for the others to hear her.

"Oh, Kairi, I have something I want to give you." Sora smiled at the red-haired girl and led her over to the boats. Roza had helped him find the 'perfect' Paopu fruit earlier to give to Kairi. She could see Riku tense up as the two walked away.

Roza moved closer to Riku, scared of his objection to the idea. "Riku... Please talk to me?" She asked, her voice still quiet.

"Why do you want to go?" He turned around so fast Roza thought he might bump into her. Why do I want to go? She looked away from his gaze and shuffled back a step, one which he took forward.

"Because. I want to see what's out there. And I thought, if I were to be with all of you, I'd be safe." Her voice was coming out in a soft whisper, the closer he got, the quieter she was.

"And what if we can't protect you?" He asked. He still seemed to be stubborn about it.

She shook her head, "that won't happen. Train me even. But with or without you, I'm going out there."

She went to move away but Riku put his arms on either side of her, stopping her, against the tree she didn't realise she'd backed up to. "I don't want you hurt."

* * *

_'I don't want you hurt.'_ His words had burnt their way into her mind, making her incapable of falling asleep. Why would he let Sora and Kairi go, but not her?

She finally gave up and picked up her phone, sending a text to Riku, asking him to meet her out the front of his house.

* * *

"I'm sorry for disturbing you. I just need to know why." She sat down on the front step, the cool summer air brushing against her skin.

Riku sat down next to her after a moment and took his time trying to figure out how to put it into words without it going badly.

"I think that I might be..." he went quiet again, watching her as he carefully chose his next words, "I might be falling for you."

Roza felt like her heart was going to leap out of her chest. She knew he had always liked Kairi, and that he still mostly does. And she respected him for letting Sora have his true love, no matter how much it hurt him. She on the other hand had liked him since before the three of them disappeared from the islands.

"So that's why..." She couldn't stop herself from smiling at this, her heart beating so loudly she thought he'd be able to hear it too, she was feeling sort of giddy. "I'm sure I'll be okay. I trust you, Sora, and Kairi. Maybe even Donald and Goofy can come along too. Just _please_ let me do this." She made herself pull a serious face at him, except for the puppy eyes. The eyes were always the weakness and she felt silly for not having thought of this sooner.

Riku sighed and smiled at her, "alright, fine. But only if there's a group of us," he put his arm around her and she snuggled up to his side, "you're going to be the end of me." He laughed, making her giggle too.

"And Riku?" She asked looking up at him, "I promise I'll wait for you, even after time itself ends."

"I'll try not to make you wait too long."

* * *

_An adventure with her friends was waiting, and a secure place in her loved one's heart, Rozalin was happy that things were finally starting to look up._

* * *

**_A/N: _ope you enjoyed this. Maybe after I've finished all my other fanfics I'll start working on this one properly (though only if there's a lot of people who want this continued)  
Anyway, I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters. Rozalin (Roza) and the storyline (what there is) are mine though.**

**Please don't forget to leave a review and check out my other fanfics (KH fans rejoice, I have another Kingdom Hearts fanfic I've started and uploaded)**


End file.
